Summoner
Role Caster, Summons, Summon Augmentation Skills Summon Summon Creatures from across the realms to do battle for the Hero. Summon Power: (Void Affinity) Number: 2 + (Ability lvl/20) Health: 50%''(75%)'' Damage: (50 x Ability lvl) + 25%''(33%)'' Armor: (1 x Ability lvl) +5 Mana Cost: 10x Ability lvl Void Affinity and Eternal Damnation will increase this summons power. Summons: Ability lvl 1-24 Bear: Melee (Direct Dmg/Normal Armor), Bash 2% 1-2sec Wolf: Melee (Direct Dmg/Normal Armor), Crit 5% x2, Evasion 10% Lvl 25-49 Golem: Melee (Elemental Dmg/Holy Dmg/Solid Armor), Crit 5% x2, Evasion 15%, Cleave 10% Spider: Melee (Direct Dmg/Normal Armor), Evasion 15% Lvl 50-74 Turtle: Melee (Direct Dmg/Magical Armor), Crit 10% x4, Cleave 10% Hydra: Ranged 500 (Elemental Dmg/Demon Armor), Frost Attack Lvl 75-100 Void Infernal: Melee (Direct Dmg/Elemental Armor), Crit 5% x2, Cleave 10% Nether Dragon: Ranged 500/300 (Holy Dmg/Holy Dmg/Elemental Armor), Evasion 10%, Cripple 75%speed 50%attack 50%dmg 60sec Summoner's Presence Summoning Daemonic energy the Hero Dispurses waves in all direction towards her enemies inflicting pain per second. Damage Formula: 50 x (Ability Level) + (Int / 4) Life Force Life Force regenerates nearby summoned units granting them increased life span. Formula: 50 HP/Sec x (Ability Level) Ice Blast Casts a wave of magical Ice towards the target dealing it a frozen death. Damage Formula: (250 x Ability Lvl) + (Int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.02))) Mana Cost: 10x Ability lvl Summoner's Spellbook Level 1 Sacrifice Sacrifice a summoned beast granting mana to the Hero. *'Mana Returned:' 10% of Int Level 2 Summon Voidwalker Summons creatures from the Void. These creatures will match the power of the one who summons them. (Summons scale with the summoner's stats) *'Summons:' Voidwalker *'Ammount:' 1-3 + (Hero Lvl/100) *'Mana cost:' 500 mp Stats *'HP' 100% *'DMG' 100% *'Armor' 20 *'Ranged' 500 (Unholy Dmg/Heavy Armor) Level 3 Summoner's Scales Scales surround nearby friendly summons increasing their armor. *'Armor Increased:' 10 Level 4 Summoner's Scales Scales surround nearby friendly summons increasing their armor. *'Armor Increased:' 25 Summon Guardian Invoke the Guardian from the depths of the void equal to your power. *'Summons:' 1 Guardian *'Health:' 300% *'Mana' 5000 *'Armor' 100% *'Dmg:' Int *'Ranged' 500 (Holy Dmg/Holy Armor) *'Crit' 5% x2 *'Evasion' 15% *'Sleep' 10sec *'Mana Shield' 7dmg/mp Level 5 Void Affinity Increase the targets affinity with the void allowing them to summon even stronger units to fight for them. (This has different effects for different summons) * Basic Summons **Damage increased by Int / 12.5 * Voidwalker ** Damage and HP Doubled * Guardian ** Damage and HP Doubled * Lord of Dragons ** Damage Tripled and HP Doubled *'Mana Cost:' 1000 mp Level 6 Summoner's Scales Scales surround nearby friendly summons increasing their armor. *'Armor Increased:' 50 Level 7 Ice Age Cast out and rain down an Ice Age upon your Enemies dealing damage to an area for a short duration. *'Damage Formula:' Int x 2.5 *'Duration:' 4 sec *'Cooldown:' 60 sec *'Mana Cost:' 1000 mp Warning: Has a History of Crashing Games Level 8 Summoner's Scales Scales surround nearby friendly summons increasing their armor. *'Armor Increased:' 60 Mana Shield A Magical Shield surrounds the Hero using up Mana instead of Health when taking damage. (works with armor) *'Dmg/Mana:' 7 *'Mana Cost:' 1 Level 9 Summoner's Scales Scales surround nearby friendly summons increasing their armor. *'Armor Increased: '''70 '''Lord of Dragons' Sacrifices all summons in play in order to summon the most powerful of Creatures. The more sacrifices the more summons will be created. *'Requires:' 1 Guardian, 1 VoidWalker *'Summons:' 1 Lord of Dragons per 5 Sacrifices Stats: *'Ranged' 800 (Holy Dmg/Holy Armor) *'Dmg' Int *'HP' 500% *'Mana' 100% *'Armor' 150 *'Crit:' 5% x2 *'Evasion:' 30% *'Spell Immunity' *'Mana Shield:' 20Dmg/mp 200 mp cost *'Firebolt:' 100,000 dmg 900mp cost *'Dark Seperation (lvl 2) '(Same as Dark Lord) Eternal Damnation Transforms her Summons into Daemonic Summons causing them to gain greater attack speed and dmg *'Formula:' Stronger Attack Type/Increased Attack Speed Level 10 Summoner's Scales Scales surround nearby friendly summons increasing their armor. *'Armor Increased: '''80 '''Multi-Shot' The Summoner has mastered her skills and able to attack more units at once. *'Multi-Shot:' 3 targets Essence of Life The Life Force power has grown beyond normal limits and produced the essence of life within the Summoner causing her to regain health. *'Regains:' 1000 Hp/Sec Items * No Type ** Cryo Chamber - Ice Blast: 2x int * Ultimate ** Diuna's Daemonic Orb (Level 200 req) ** Afelia (Level 350 req) Evolution Take a level 500 Summoner with Love's Tear to her Evolution Location, On Ashium Island (Dragon Island), on the east coast there is a Statue. She transforms into the Dragon Princess. Category:Daemonic Heroes